υηѕρσкєη!χ
by SexyBite112
Summary: ωнєη cℓαιяє ƒιηdѕ тнє gℓαѕѕ нσυѕє. тнєу ℓєт нєя ѕтαу. ℓιƒє ιѕ gσσd . ѕнє ℓєαяηѕ тнє  dαηgєяѕ σƒ мσяgαηνιℓℓє. ѕυяє мσяgαηνιℓℓє нαѕ ιт'ѕ ѕєcяєтѕ. вυтт ѕσ  dσєѕ  cℓαιяє. ωнαт αяє тнєѕє ѕєcяєтѕ ؟ αηd  ωнαт ωιℓℓ нαρρєη αƒтєя ѕнє gєтѕ α "ѕρєcιαℓ" νιѕιт ؟
1. Cнαρтєя σηє x

**Unspoken, **

**Claire's POV**

**Flashback**

**The pain. The pain was out of this world. I could see redness in my vision. I am going to die. I thought. He was hitting me, full force. Punches and kicks. Every time I dodged a painful kick in the ribs, it only made him hurt me harder. I had to get out of here. Now…**

**Reality.**

**A single tear ran down my cheek, I was alone again. At that moment the lamp at the side of the church extinguished, a shadow crept behind me… The pressance of evil. I spun around to face the creature in the darkness. My wild eyes searched frantically in the black background before me. Eventually a figure emerged from behind a tombstone. It's long, deathly black hair, unique against it's pale skin and rosy lips, wiped back from it's face as a sudden gust of wind blew from behind me. I stumbled backwards, trying to find my balance. A smile formed on the creatures face, revealing two sharp fangs. Vampire! I tried to run, but my legs felt numb beneath me. I ran towards the gate to the road, looking for anywhere out of the graveyard. The gate was heavy. Rusty and cold. It smelled of copper, and salt. Blood. There was red liquid surrounding them, but that wouldn't stop me. The vampire was obviously faster than me. There was no way I was getting out of here with out a fight. I could feel the vampires, deathly, warm breath against my slender neck. I tensed at the thought of being bitten. It wouldn't kill me anyway. Because of what I am… I turned around to face the creature. My eyes were level with his ruby red eyes. He was grinning with his fangs hanging out. Well alrighty then…. I poked his shoulder with my index finger and smiled.**

"**Well Mr. Vamp. You don't scare me. You know that right ?" I said.**

**He stepped closer , making our noses inches apart. I took a step back mocking him.**

"**Did you hear me ?" I asked, " I said I'm not afraid of you"**

"**You should be human," **_**HE TALKS! **_**I thought to myself, but decided to keep it private.**

"**And do not mock me!" He yelled.**

"**HAH! Human. I have a name you bloody animal! And don't tell me what to do!"**

**He grabbed me by my neck and threw me against the gate.**

"**Alrighty then. Little creeped. But not scared. You call yourself a vampire ?"**

**He tilted his head back and laughed.**

_**THINK CLAIRE THINK! Oh! I know! **_**I thought to myself.**

**Once his head started to move forward again, I punched him. Hard. **

_**GOD! That hurt! **_

_**Well. **_**I thought. **_**That was stupid. RUN STUPID! RUN! **_**The little voice in the back of my mind was yelling. I punched him again and kicked his ribs with my knee. He let go, -surprisingly- of my throat and I bolted like lightening. I ran towards the abandoned alley way. You are told not to go down there. So I didn't I hid there. The vampire would find me by my scent. I only had one choice to avoid getting bit. I arched my back, letting my feathers shoot out of my back, I flapped them and took off into the night…**

Okay, so yeah J Hope y'alls likeed it J

Yeeeeh I know it's short. Deal with it my pretties!

The other chappies will be longer, promise J

SexyBite112!


	2. Cнαρтєя тωσ x

**Unspoken !x Chapter 2!**

**Claire'sPOV**

**I landed on top of TPU (Texas Prarie University). I was away from the Alley. Well, far enough. I have been walking about all night thinking about what I saw. Vampire, was the only thing that came to mind. I mean what had a pale face, ruby red revolting eyes, sharp fangs , and red, rosy lips ?**

**Nothing comes to mind for me apart from vampire. After jogging around a small part of this town, I found a bench and lay down there for a while. I couldn't sleep. Knowing that thing was out there. I mean c'mon, most of my face was bruised and bleeding. And I am injured, and I have been beaten. Through out my whole life I had been abused, physical and sexual. Due to my stupid father! Ever since my mother died, he became one of those bloody drunken ass's. My father never was the drunk or druggie type. But people change.. Right ?**

**I never realised I was crying. C'mon, I'm a fighter. I don't cry like a pussy. But yeah, I am only seventeen. My sixteenth wasn't so sweet. So yeah..**

**My life sucks.**

**I sat up on the bench, and stretched my back. It's not like it wasn't already sore. I looked to my left and saw a guy coming towards me. I couldn't make out who it was. Maybe it was the vampire dude… I tied my shoe lace and starting jogging in the opposite direction. I kept looking back. He has became a shadow after every couple of miles. I looked around again. BIG MISTAKE.**

**I was about to turn my head round when I ran into a hard chest.**

**The guy -I pressumed- held me in his tight arms while I was struggling to get out of his grip.**

"**Hey! Hey let me go you bloodsucker! I told you I'm not afraid of you! Just go away!" I yelled.**

**I still hadn't looked in the male's direction.**

**He let me go, but not enough to run away.**

"**Ok, Now you have settled. Now tell me, what's a pretty little girl doing out here at night in Morganville. Don't you know how stupid that is?"**

**The guy's voice was warm ,yet hard and rough. I turned to face him, he was kind of pretty.**

**Big ,Brown eyes, brown hair, flawless cheek bones and luscious pink lips. I hadn't realised I was gazing at them until I coughed.**

"**Uhh okay one, I aint' some little flower , two I have been through enough sh!t so I don't care how stupid it is out here."**

"**Okay." The male said, "What were you doing on the bench ?"**

"**No offence, but it's none of your damn business." I pulled out of his hold and turned to walk away. I hadn't noticed how lovely he smelled. He smelled of Chilli and spices.**

"**Hey, wait!" He yelled after me and blocked my path. "You're not just gonni wander out here all night are you ?" He asked.**

"**Course" I said smiling and pushed passed him.**

**He caught my wrist and twirled me around to face him. God he was strong.**

"**I can bring you back to my place. I have two roomies." He said.**

"**Uhh thanks but, I don't take offers from strangers."**

**I turned around and I saw him. He was three lamposts down from me. The vamp. I whirled around again and shouted after that guy.**

"**Hey! Wait!" I yelled**

"**Uh-hu ?" He said lazily.**

"**Uhh, maybe just one night will do."**

"**Sure. C'mon. I'm Shane by the way."**

"**Claire."**

"**Nice to meet you."**

"**Yeah uh-hu" I said, not to impressed.**

**Shane'sPOV.**

**I never even knew the girl. Yet I was willing to help her. Once I got her to the house. She put her hoodie up, hiding her face. I couldn't see why, outside she looked beautiful. What was she hiding ?**

**I showed her the room, and she nodded. She said her thanks and went into the room closing it. Well, she's one weird chick…**

**No No No No!**

**I hadn't thought this through. I was going into sunlight. Well lights. He would see my bruises. I pulled my hoodie up and over my face. I could tell he was looking at me, so I turned away. He took me upstairs and showed me my room. He offered me food and a drink, but I said no.**

**I said thanks and shut the door. There was a lock on the door so I turned it. The room was massive. And the bed looked so comfortable but, I wasn't going to sleep there. Just yet..**

**She walked over to the mirror and examined her face.**

"**Ouch! fuc*!" I yelled as the cuts and bruises started bleeding. I unlocked the door and ran into the bathroom. Shane was in there brushing is teeth. -Wow who knew Shane was a healthy guy ?-you know what I mean-**

"**You ok?" He asked.**

"**Y-yeah. Uhh could I use that sink ?" I asked,**

"**Go ahead." He spat then rinsed his tooth brush. He started to run the shower, then he used his mouthwash.**

"**Oh uhh, shower's for you. Ladies first ?"**

"**Yeah, thanks." **

**He patted my back and I yelped. That bloody hurt!**

"**Oh god sorry, are you ok ?" He asked.**

"**Yes, fine." I replied.**

**He was staring at me. My hands were no longer covering my face.**

"**Oh my god, sit down don't move." He said,**

**Feck! He saw my cuts and bruises. Now what was he going to think of me ?**

**He came back with an emergency kit. He gently removed my hands from my face and smiled.**

"**Hey, it's ok. I've been through this kinda stuff." He said.**

"**What ?"**

**He lifted up the hem of his shirt.**

_**Oh god**_

**There were two scars there and bruises.**

"**What happened ?" I asked, unable to stop myself.**

"**Oh y'know fights, my dad. The usual stuff. What bout you ?"**

"**Oh. Uhh, Kinda personal."**

"**K, no biggy, Just sit still"**

**He got out cotton balls and put this alcoholic stuff on it (I can't remember the name so bare with me ****J**** ) He dabbed it on my cuts and I flinched. Sure it hurt but, I had been through worse…**

**Shane'sPOV**

**Now I see why she was hiding her face. She had obviously been abused. Well so had I because of that stupid drunk I call a father. I raced to the kitchen and got an emergency first aid kit. And dashed back up. She was silently crying. But no tears were coming down, just water filled eyes. I assured her everything was alright and I began my work. I got out cotton balls, with alcoholic stuff, bandages and plasters. All in all she was one brave kid. She flinched one, but that was about it. I knew how much it hurt and I was yelling. WOW! I got some competition.**

**Claire'sPOV**

**Shane started adding plasters to all my cuts once I was fully cleaned up. I hears thumps coming from downstairs and a girls voice. Roomie ? I thought.**

"**Shannne ? Mr. Collins, Get your ass down heeeeere" She was yelling.**

**He came clomping up the stairs and came into the bathroom. I could've sworn I was looking at myself. Or an older version anyway.**

"**Oh, never knew we had company Shane. Anyway Michael's not gonni' be home for another couple of hours. Down at the DJ Shop recording some lame demo."**

**She turned her attention to me. Then back to Shane.**

"**God, You beat her up and then you bring her here. Very gentlemanly of you Mr McStabby."**

"**Awwh Eve shut up. You know I would never hit a girl."**

**The Eve girl took hold of his free hand, and made him pretend punch her.**

"**Just did."**

"**Hmm, I never recall you as a girl. More zombie" **

**I couldn't help but smile at that. I pinched in,**

"**You know, Zombies are unique" I said with a smile.**

**They both looked at me.**

"**Just sayin' …."**

"**So, I'm Eve you are ?"**

**The girl did kinda look like a zombie. A gothified one. She had black short shorts on with black and orange striped tights on followed by boots. Her top had an orange heart on it surrounded by black, her jet black hair was in pigtails, with Black and Orange bobbles.**

**I loved it.**

"**Claire" I said, returning to Earth.**

"**humph cool. I will like you. Nice outfit where'd you get it."**

_**Ask my dad**_** I thought. He tore them apart.**

"**Uhh, hard to explain you see. They weren't s'pose to be this way…"**

"**And ?"**

"**Lets just cut it. I had an abusive life. There. Ask my drunken ass father how all this happened to me."**

"**Sorry. I never meant it like that little Claire."**

"**I'm not little!" I almost yelled.**

**I don't know why, but I burst into tears and ran to my room.**

"**What! I had a hard day at work" Eve said,**

**I was expecting her to come in and hit me now like her father did. But she didn't.**

**I slammed my door shut and buried myself into a corner crying.**

"**Way to go Eve, Just let me handle this."**

"**But… I… You know I'm not a bitc*! Just, what if she's one of them, you know vampies." I heard Eve say.**

"**Yeah she's tough, but I highly doubt that." Shane said,**

"**You don't even know he mate."**

"**Yeah well, what can a guy do?"**

**I heard Eve sigh then go downstairs.**

**2 hours later.**

**I was still in the corner, furthest away from the door, and the darkest.**

**Someone was coming up the stairs. It sounded like Shane. **

**It was. He knocked on my door and he came in. He was carrying a tray with chilli and a coke on it. With a box of tablets on the side.**

"**Hey, I thought you might be hungry so…" He said and set the tray on the table closing the door. He never even turned on a light. But he sat next to me.**

"**You ok ?"**

"**I guess."**

**He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into him.**

"**Again, no offence but what are you doing ?"**

"**It's called a hug."**

"**Yeah, never had one."**

"**I'm sorry."**

"**For what ?"**

" **I don't even know you and yet, I feel like I do."**

**Claire shivered at the thought. **_**I know why you feel like you know me…**_** I thought. I did know why. But I had to be sure….**

**I surprisingly rested my head against his chest and he rocked me. It was kind of sweet. He was giving me warmth, And. For once in my life, I felt sorta, what's the word ? Loved. There that's the perfect word. **

"**Eat your chilli, and then take some Aspirin, It will help promise." He said and helped me up. The chilli was still nice and warm. And the freezing cold coke was well, still freezing cold. I gulped them down and took two aspirin pills. Shane was still In the room, I had forgotten.**

"**Get some sleep. Michael will be here. By the way what age are you ?"**

"**Seventeen"**

"**Cool. You'll be just fine." He started to walk out of the room with my plate and tray, but I stopped him.**

"**Shane ?"**

**He stopped and turned around.**

"**Yeah ?"**

"**Thank you. For being so loyal so me." I nodded and he came towards me. Seriousaly if he kisses me in those lame movies, I will pound him. Instead he set the tray down again and tucked me in. **

"**Your welcome Claire Bear."**

**Before he left , he kissed me on the cheek.**

"**Sleep, now."**

"**I watched him as he walked out of the room. He kissed me ? He actually kissed me, with a face like this ? …. What the feck! Well… Alrighty then!**

**I turned my face around into the pillows, god they were so comfy. As soon as my head hit the pillow. I was off into dreamland….**

**Okay, So it was kinda longer. Waddaya think :D ?**

**Let me know, what do YOU want to happen next ? And maybe just maybe ill make it work ****J**** By adding it in ;)**


	3. Cнαρтєя тняєє x

**Chapter 3, Unspoken!x**

**Claire's Dream...**

**He was hitting me again. It wasn't as sore as the first batch he gave me. But then again he should'nt be hitting me in the first place. The darkened man grabbed me by the collar. There were two other men surrounding him, I couldn't see them. The fatest, yet toughest one let out a roar. **

**"Thought you could get away little angel ? Ha, bitch! Never! Have fun running. Because we will find you I promise you that child! Stupid little bitch. I hate you, you know that right!"**

**Why was he talking to me like that ? I was an innocent child! God! My father was fucking beating me, I realised.**

**"DAD! Stop please I AM EIGHT YEARS OLD!"**

**"Why should I stop you pathetic, scrony little bitch?" He contined punching and kicking me.**

**"Because I am your daughter!" I yelled back at him.**

**He stopped for a moment, then looked at the guy behind him.**

**Then I realised, one of the other guys was that vampire. The vampire handed him something, I could'nt tell what it was.**

**"Fine, You are my daughter I get that, But what makes you think I give a fuck you bitch ?"**

**The other man stepped forward.**

**"Do it Danvers. My son won't is ten, he won't care about girls."**

**My dad let out a roar of laughter. He tilted his head back and I punched him. Hard. Hmm, where did I get that from ?**

**He let go of me and I ran for it past the vampire and the other guy.**

**The other guy grabbed me. He was fat,smelly, had grey hair, loads od tattos and he was dressed in leather with dark jeans.**

**"Don't run bitch. My son doesn't care about girls. You go near him you die!"**

**I punched him, but he kept his grip. I had to protect his son. It was my duty, I was made to protct him. Kinda.**

**"You can't tell me what to do you bastard!" I yelled. **

**He slapped me. Fuck that hurt. My dad gave him the knife, what was he doing ?**

**Before I knew it, I felt a pain in my side and...**

**Claire'POV**

**I woke up screaming. I sat up and hugged my pillow. Shane came bursting through the door.**

**"Woah, what happened ?"**

_**Oh my god, he was shirtless and in his boxers, which were slipping...**_

**"Oh, uhh nightmare. Sorry to wake you."**

**Before I knew it Eve was rushing in with a robe on and a blonde guy I had never seen before.**

**"Oh god Claire, are you alright ?"**

**"Yes thanks. I'm fine. Sorry to wake you."**

**"No need, I was uhhh.." She glanced at the blonde haired boy. "Occupied."**

**"Basically, she was with Mikey." Shane butted in.**

**"Hey! Shut up!" Eye yelled.**

**"Yo, just spreadin' the truth."**

**"Go get dressed, don't need newbie drooling."**

_**Newbie and drooling ?**_** I wasn't far off from drolling.**

**"Yes mom."**

**And he walked out to his room next to mine.**

**The blonde guy coughed and gestured for Eve to go out.**

**"Okay" She whipsered rolling her eyes, and stepped out. She pecked him on the lips and went back to her room.**

**"Okay, so let's get this straight, I'm Michael, your Claire, I'm eighteen, your seventeen." **

**I nodded.**

**"So, why are you here ?"**

**He was kinda being as ass right now...**

**After telling him the story..**

**"Okay, so you want to stay ?" He asked.**

**"Please, if you don't mind..."**

**"Sure kiddo-"**

**I gave him a dathly stare.**

**"Sorry, forgot."**

**"K"**

**He hugged me and kissed my forhead.**

**"Back to sleep now."**

**"I wish.."**

**"Oh and Claire."**

**"Hmm ?"**

**"I know what you are."**

**And then he left.**

**What the fuck did he mean by that.**

**"Wait what!" I yelled after him. I stumbled out of bed to my door, falling over making the sheets tangle at my feet. I stubbed my toe on the hard,glossy wooden table.**

**"Fuck!" I whipser yelled.**

**Then al of a sudden I was being lifted.**

**I could tell that it was Shane, and he was laughing.**

**"What's so funny ?" I asked**

**"Nothin'"**

**"K"**

**"Oh c'mon, that was funny."**

**"What was ?" I asked blushing.**

**"Falling. Quite cute actually."**

**When he said that my head got an aching pain. It was like knives being stabbed through my brain. I clutched it and fell to the ground. I could hear Shane's voice and his arms around me. He was looking at me but it was blurry. I suddenly got a flashback of a 10 year old looking boy playing football. I was eight and I was upon a tree. The small, muscled boy was playing football with a man and a small blonde boy. Shane, Michael and him. Oh god! He was the guy who stabbed me from my dream! Was it real ? Did that happen to me, I couldn't remember. I was sitting in the tree, my knees were up to my chest. That's when I fell out of the tree, and my father was approtching me... **

**The pain stopped,and the flashback stopped.**

**I blinked and Shane had me on the floor. I felt his mouth on mine. Was it a kiss or CPR ? I couldn't tell. His tounge was definitally getting horny in mines though. I think... **

**I sat up and looked around. Everyone was here. What happened ?**

**"What happened ?" I asked.**

**"I don't know. You just, dropped clutching your head." Shane said.**

**"Oh.."**

**"Claire honey, are you alright ?" Eve asked.**

**"Yeah, I am now." I smiled weakly.**

**I got up and got my aspirin off my dresser. I never needed a drink, I could just swallow it. The pill I mean...**

**I started to cry. God, I never cry. Why was I crying.**

**"What's wrong?" Shane asked looking at me ad he was inches away from me. God he was so hot, and tall, and wonderful, and gorgeous and hot did I mention that ? and oh so many wonderfull things. I never usually fall for guy's like him. Well..,I hadn't fallen for him. Yet... Anyway, I decided to reply,**

**"It's nothing, Just memories. Sorry."**

**I saw from the corner of my eye Eve nudging Michael, who was chilling on the wall, he looked at her and she nudged her head in a right direction, Telling Michael that they had to go. Michael nodded and winked at me on his way out, closing the door behind him. I could hear Eve now giggling in the background.**

**"Don't mind them. Michael hasn't had his sex treatment for a month or something." Shane said.**

**"What?" I asked confused but was smiling.**

**Shane laughed slightly,**

**"They usually have sex like every week, but yeah.. Hasn't been happening."**

**"Are they, y'know" I used my middle and index fingers on both hands and done a peace motion bending them. " An "item ?" "**

**"I guess you could say that" Shane smiled that killer smile, making me flutter inside. But seriousaly, what happened when he done that kinda the last time ?**

**I laughed, like properly.**

**"There's that laugh I wanted." Shane said grinning.**

**I loooked at him and he was smiling fully, no teeth though. **

_**Oh my god, he is inches away from me. I want to kiss him but I don't.. Do you get it ? **_**I kept asking myself. **_**JUST DO IT!**_** A voice yelled in the back of my head.**

**"Shut up." I said aloud.**

**"Uhh ?" Shane said looking at me like I'm crazy.**

**I looked at him with wide eyes,**

**"Not you.."**

**"Then who ?"**

**"Uhh, well you see. You know how that little voice in the back of your head that's really annoying!"**

**"Uh-hu, I hate that."**

**"Yeah me too. Anyway, it keeps yelling at me to-"**

**I put my hands over my mouth. Causing me to hold my breath.**

**"To ?" He asked smirking.**

**I shook my head, and sat down on my bed. I began arguing with my mind.**

_**DO IT!**_

_**NO!**_

_**DO IT! **_

_**NO! **_

_**You want to!**_

_**Do not!**_

_**Do to!**_

_**Yeah okay whatever.**_

_**C'mon Claire. Look at him he's hot! **_

**I looked at him. My mind had a point. He noticed me looking at him and I looked away. **

**"I'l..just let you do what your doing" Shane said and leaned against the wall staring at the sky like he had all the time in the world. Well... he probobly did.**

**I looked at him again, and his face was blank. I was concentrating on his face when I heard this little voice. **

_**Just admit it Shane. She's hot. **_

_**Yeah but..**_

_**Just kiss her!**_

_**I can't.**_

_**Why ? You a pussy.**_

_**No! She'd probobly pound me if I tried anything like that on her.**_

_**Yeah OK. Go for it Shane. You have been single for months waiting for the right girl. She's right there.**_

_**I don't know. She's hot like hell, and I don't care about the cuts and brusies. She's a real beauty and all but what if she's like, ugh! I don't know! I'll do it when I'm ready OK ?**_

**I looked away from him. What the fuck just happened. Was I in his thoughts ? I looked at him again. The "Conversation" was still going on.**

_**C'mon big boy. **_

_**Fine. I'll do it when I'm ready. Now shut up. I wanna keep checkin' her out when she's not looking. But see if she catches me I'm dead and it's your fault for pushing me into it.**_

_**Dude, I'm you.**_

_**Got a point. Just shut up K ?**_

**And it went silent.**

**I pulled out of his mind and looked out the window, crossing my legs. I**

**Before I knew it I felt Shane's soft, warm breath against my neck. I turned round. He was right there, my nose and his nose were literally almost toutching. I couldn't help looking at his lucious pale pink lips. I looked into his mud pie brown gorgeous eyes. They were sparkling. Wow. I need a parachute, cos' I'm falling for Shane Collins. He had my cheek lightly gripped in his hand, and pulled it to his face. As if we weren't close enough. I felt his lips on mine again. My eyes were wide, in surprise. But I closed them. I kissed back. Fireworks were exploding as he deepened the kiss. He groaned, but not in the bad way. He took both of my cheeks in his hands, being careful of the bruises and brought me closer to him. Deepening it again. He was slowing it down. Fireworks still going off. I was tingling inside. Before he pulled away I rested my hands on his neck. For just one more second... I pulled away and looked down. I needed breath but not gasping. Although his breath was hard against my cheek. He put his forehead on mine, looking at me.**

**"I'm sorry." He said.**

**"What for ?" I asked fully looking at him.**

**"Shouldn't of happened..." He trailed off.**

**I pecked him on the lips,**

**"But it did."**

**He smiled at then and brought me into a hug. I hugged him back, He was so warm. I found myself clutching onto him. **

**He laughed and removed my arms. God that was embarrasing. I was clinging onto him like he was my favourite teddy bear!**

**"Claire?" he said**

**"Hmm ?"**

**"Don't go out after dark. Please ?"**

**I remembered what I saw the last time. Short, flashing flashbacks of the fangs.**

**"Ok."**

**"Promise ?"**

**"Promise." I smiled.**

**"Good."**

**I nodded and he got up. He was still in his boxers. I was biting my tounge, he was so hot. **

**"Like what'cha see ?" He asked.**

**I blushed and slightly nodded.**

**"What's that. I never saw, hmm or heard." He teased.**

**I nodded violently.**

**"Get it now ?"**

**He winked and kissed my cheek. **

**"Back to sleep. It's only six." He started walking out.**

**"Wait"**

**"Uh hu ?"**

**"You and me-?"**

**"We'll see" He smiled and went back to his room. I could hear him sigh, and flop on his bed, I wanted to try something. But I knew I shouldn't. I walked up to my door, being careful not to hurt my toe. Poor toe. I focused on Shane. I was trying to get into his mind again. It hurt like hell, but I would do anything to get into his mind right now.**

**And then, it worked.**

_**Oh my god I kissed her. So stupid! It's obvious she's not into me. How will I get her to like me ? Rrrr! **_

**WHAT! HE THINKS IM NOT INTO HIM! How stupid is he.**

_**Guess that's it. I'll live with it. Just don't know how to live with it though.. HELP!**_

**That's it. I need a plan. I pulled out of his mind and got out a notepad and pen. I began writing down my plans.**

**Okay, so it was longer xo Luv Yhoos, Review please ? **

**Btw, I am working on my other 3 stories. I may continue Truth or Dare, that's y I said 3. I am doing my best, so please forgive me for not updating xoxo SexyBite112 **


	4. Cнαρтєя ƒσυя x

**Chapter 4 Uspoken!**

**Claire'sPOV**

**I was rummaging around in closets,drawers,wardrobes everywhere! It's not like I was going to write down ****Private **** stuff on one single peice fo paper. I flumped on my bed with a thud, and thought.**

**Then it hit me. I grabbed my backpack, and threw everything out. I didn't exactly care about school. I usually homeschooled myself (is homeschooled a word ? :) ). Then, after about two minutes. I found what I was rummaging for.**

**"Aha!" I whisper yelled. **

**It was my diary from last year. My mum gave me it, almost six years ago. I would've been 11. She always said**_**.**_

_**"For you my princess. Your teenage years are close. Save it for then."**_** Everything was great until she died. That's when my dad became a alcoholic fucking drug addicted ass!**

**A small tear came to my eye, but I forced them away. I was NOT going to cry...**

**I opened the still perfect diary and wrote.**

_**12th February 2011.**_

_**Claire Danvers, female, 17, Morganville Resident.**_

_**Seeking:**_

_**Shane Collins, male, 18, Morganville Resident/survivor/slayer/hot/cutie.**_

_**Shane Collins. 18 years old. And completely H.O.T.**_

_**I only met him a couple of days ago, and I feel like I am already falling for him. His lovely, shaggy mop, brown hair, covering those gorgeous brown eyes, framing his cheek bones, leading to his lucious lips. Lips so pink, I could kiss all day. Yeah. I got it bad for him. I guess... **_

_**I've never really done 'dating' before. I was never allowed out of my abusive personal-hell with my father. My face looks like a frikkin' cheese pizza, with the cheese ripped off. HAH! I just came up with a new insult! Yay! Anyway. Everyone is so nice! Michael Glass, cute. But not in **__**that**__** kinda cute way. He is eighteen, my landlord. And he's quite strange. He thought I was a vampire. Hah, ass. Speaking of ass. He kinda was an ass when I first arrived. Ass :/ - like my smiley face ? **_

_**Eve Rosser, My wee' Evey Pop! I gotta start calling her that. Her and Michael got a 'thing' going on. 'Wink'. Eve, my wee goth princess. I love her, like a alot. Though, she was kinda an ass too when I first met her. But then again. That's just her. I hope... Not in a bad way or anything..**_

_**And Shane Collins, Yeah, Mr. Hot more like...**_

_**Anyway,**_

_**Hours ago I experianced my first kiss!**_

_**Oh and nights ago, my first hug!**_

_**And they were both from him. 3**_

_**I still don't get it, why would he kiss a ugly bitch like me ? I'm not hot or sexy or well, anything. Just Claire. Me myself and I. Simple as that. Although. When I was arguing with myself one night, he was in his underwear (He has nice body!) and I couldn't help but peek/stare. I consentrated on his face, then I heard a voice. I though it was mine, but It was more rough.**_

_**It sounded like Shane's. His face was blank, then went into zombie mode. Kindaish. I focused harder and I realised after like five minutes. I was in his mind. I never ment to do it, but it just happened. Then after the kiss (Mmmmm) I done it again. This time, purposly. I **__**had**__** to know what he was thinking. So I thought about him, it worked. He was saying stuff like, I am not into him. Yeah right! Open your eyes Shane! So that's the reason I am writing this. I am going to ask Evey Pop for help on how to 'Get A Guy To Know You Like Him Operation One' I hope it goes well. I kinda gotta go back to bed, but I can't sure it's now...eight am! Oh well. I'll live. I'm going to shower, breakfast, changed, make-up and maybe kick some zombies butt. I sure hope Shane doesn't mind me playing Left 4 Dead in his xBox... -ClaireD x **_

**After I'd wrote that. It was ten past. So I went for my shower. I grabbed my towel from my drawer and hopped to the bathroom. Shane came out with a towel round his hips. It took all my might not to look down.**

**"You doing up so early ?" I asked raising my right eyebrow.**

**"Couldn't sleep."**

**"Hmm, That's nice. Did you dream at all last night,"**

**His face was going red.**

**"Probobly. But at this moment I don't know."**

**I smiled at him, and made up a dream I had. Just to give me time to get into his mind.**

**I did and he was thinking,**

_**-tell Claire I was dreaming about her. That's just to embarrasing.'**_

**I came out of his mind and blinked.**

**"Hmm, That's nice." He said smiling.**

**"Yeah I'd love to chat, but I kinda need to wash up." I smiled doing a presenter kinda voice.**

**"On you go Milady" He said, tipping and imaginary hat,**

**I curtseyed (I dno ! :D) and walked past him**

**"Hot" I whispered while closing the door,**

**"You say something ?" He said. I never knew he was still standing there.**

**I froze and looked at him.**

**"No. I uhh said *cough*hot*cough* nothing." I smiled and shut the door then locked it.**

**I bit my lip and smiled.**

**I stripped, turned the shower on and got in. **

**"Hmmm. Maybe I should get a tatto" I said to myself.**

**"SHOULD NOT!" Shane yelled.**

**"Shane! You perv!"**

**"Hey hey! I ain't no perv!"**

**"Then get away from the door."**

**"Correcton I am in the bathroom."**

**I froze covering myself. Thankfully the glass doors were steamed up. Then a hand wiped some outside steam off and two brown eyes showed through.**

**"Boo" He mocked.**

**"Shane!"**

**"What ?"**

**"Could you like I don't know. GET OUT!"**

**"Make me" I could tell he was grinning. I opened the door slightly, beads dripping down my face and my soaking wet hair. I grabbed the towel from the side, turned of the shower and wrapped myself in the towel. I stepped out with my arms folded across my chest. He was sitting on the toilet, in jeans and a loose grey T. His arms behind his head. and one foot resting on his other knee. **

**"Yes ?"I said.**

**"What ?"**

**"Not to be harsh, but what do you want ?"**

**He hesitated and shut his eyes.**

**"You" He said.**

**I blinked a couple of times.**

**"Excuse me ?" **

**"Y.O.U." He mocked.**

**I took a step back when he stood up. **

**"Not to be like uhhh mean. But I don't feel that way about you." **_**At least yet. But I do so much!**_

**"K." He said hurt.**

**"Look, I never meant anything by it. I just need to uhh, I." I sighed. " I got stuff to do. And I have never had a relationship so yeah. You get me ?" He nodded.**

**"Sorry" He said and walked out.**

**"Shane-" **

**The door closed as I said it.**

**What the fuck had I just done ? Why had I turned him down. I decided not to finish my shower. I cleaned up after myself in the bathroom and went to my room.**

**I got dressed. Got a bag, put a pen, my diary and £500 in the bag, I was getting a tattoo wether Shane liked it or not.**

**I arrived at the tattoo store and sat down.**

**"May a' help you lil' miss ?" A man said with a southern accent.**

**"Yes. Tattoo please. Now. How much ?"**

**"Uhh yes lil missy. What age are you. And how much you got ?"**

**I decided to lie.**

**"I only got a fifty, but the thing's teensie. And 17."**

**"K. It'll do. Come this way"**

**The big guy showed me to a chair and got some gloves, I saw a picture of wings on the back of someone back.**

**"Sweet!" I said.**

**"What ?" **

**I pointed to the picture.**

**"You want it ?"**

**"Sure!"**

**" K" **

**He bagan his work, the needles digging into me. I had angel wingss all over my back, and on the palm of my hand. I had the letter SC and a little love heart next to it couloured in pink.**

**"Thanks" I said to the guy. I gave him the money and he nodded. (I know you need that protective thing but who cares right ? :D)**

**4 weeks later.**

**Shane was still kinda avoiding me a little bit.**

**"Eve!" I yelled.**

**"Yeah darlin' ?"**

**"I gotta show you something."**

**"Private, or can the guys see ?"**

**"They can see if they want."**

**"K i'll get them. SHANE. MICHAEL!" Eve yelled.**

**They both came from the kitchen with smirks on their faces.**

**"All yours." Eve said. **

**"K, get in a line. Gotta show you something." **

**They did and I took off my cardigan. I lifted up my top. Turning around of course first. I showed them my tatttoo and all I heard was**

**"FUCK!" Eve**

**"Wow" Michael**

**"Uhhhhg.." Shane.**

**I pulled my top back down.**

**"How long you had that for ?" Shane asked,**

**"Bout 4 weeks" I smiled. Hiding my hand making sure he never saw that one. I had one on my foot that was a love heart with Love Inside a banner surrounding it. I don't remember getting that one though.**

**Shane lifted up his sleeve and showed me his right wrist. He put it to my eyes.**

**"You have a tattoo!"**

**"Duh!"**

**"Me too" Michael smiled and showed me his. His was on his left wrist.**

**Shane's said Strength and Michael's said Courage.**

**"Eve you got any ?"**

**"Yeah. My lower back."**

**She turned around and pulled her trousers down slightly. showing the top off her butt crack. The tattoo was awesome! I wanted it.**

**" I have to get that."**

**"Hey! Two is enough."**

**"Two?" Shane said,**

**We both froze.**

**How did Eve know.**

**"Yeah uhh," I took off my shoe and showed him my foot one. **

**Eve now looked uncomfortable and so did Michael. Eve kept blinking and liking her lips.**

**Shane was looking at my foot.**

**"Sweet."**

**"Yeah"**

**"Hey CB. Can I talk to you for like one-" She never finished. She grabbed me and scrambled for the door. She threw me into her room and locked the door.**

**"Eve-"**

**"What the fuck was that on your foot!" She was yelling.**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"Ugh" She threw her hands up in the hair and looked at my foot. She gasped to herself and looked at me.**

**"What are you?" She asked,**

**I froze.**

**"I'm Claire and human ?" I laughed.**

**"Okay." She said, sounding kinda relieved.**

**"Why do you ask ?" She froze now.**

**"No reason. I was gonna ask if you were becoming a stunt woman..."**

**Lame.**

**"Okay"**

**"I gotta go. I am meeting someone somewhere."**

**"Ooooh anyone special ?" She said wide eyed.**

**"No, nothing like that. And... I have my eyes on someone."**

**I showed her my palm and she squeeled.**

**"You have GOT to tell him!"**

**"NO! yey anyway."**

**"Kk.. Hey Claire!"**

**"Hmm ? I spuna round."**

**"I got a tattoo like yours, but it says hate"**

**She showed me her foot. I stared at it. Oh shit..**

**I went int**_**o**_** my room, hid my bag (Under 8 cabinets) and headed out into the night. I was going to see Amelie.**

**You like it :) ?**

**R&R please! **


	5. Cнαρтєя ƒινє x

**Chapter 5 Unspoken**

**Amelie'sPOV**

**Claire was coming through the portal. It's about time!**

**Claire'sPOV.**

**I was standing in front of Amelie. Oliver and her guards were there. And the mad,crazy scientist vampire Myrnin. **

**"Hello young Claire.**" **Amelie said**

**"Hi m'am" I said akwardly. (Spelled wrong I know)**

**"Why are you here ?" She asked.**

**"Umm, I kinda have some business to settle y'know. I-"**

**"Is this about young Shane ? And Michael ?" she asked.**

**I nodded.**

**"Ah I see. Come here."**

**I took five large steps forward.**

**"Now Claire. Do you know what you are ?"**

**"Yes m'am. I'm sure."**

**"Are you sure that you are Shane's ?"**

**"I am positive m'am. I use to watch over them when I was about five years upwards. I would just like to be sure."**

**"Eximo sodes icarus."(Release your wings)**

**I knew what it ment. She was speaking Latin.**

**I arched my back and my white wings shot out of my back. They were 4 feet tall, and about 6 feet stretched up to 10 feet. They were white,pure soft and fluffy.**

**I heard a gasp, but it wasn't from Amelie or Oliver. Probobly silly Myrnin ora body guard.**

**"Eregious!" (Excellent) "Now Claire. Do you have the tattoo**** of Deus Largitor The Generous God ?"**

**"Yes." **

**I never even knew why I needed this. I was nothing like him I guess...**

**I took off my shoe, and my sock and showed her.**

**She gasped lightly.**

**"I see. Young Claire come here."**

**I did putting my sock back on followed by my shoe.**

**I rolled my wings back into my back and stood in front of Amelie. She was smiling. She had a lovely smile. **

**"Kneel" She said.**

**So I did. I kneeled in front of her whilst looking at her.**

**She rasied one cold, boney finger to my forehead and shut her eyes. She was moving it in a C shape along with a G. I think...**

**She opened her eyes and removed her finger.**

**"Why little Claire. You are extremely unique. And yes. You are Shane's"**

**"Thanks you m'am. And one more thing. Do you know anyone else like me ?"**

**"No" **

**"Okay. May I leave ?"**

**"Yes you may."**

**"Thanks."**

**She nodded and I bolted up and walked fast out of the door. After I shut the door I leaned against it and sighed.**

**"I knew it." A voice said.**

**I opened my eyes and straightened up. It was Michael. Fuck!**

**"What ?" I asked trying to be innocent.**

**"Don't Claire. Just don't. I saw that in there. I knew you weren't human."**

**I was actually really angry with him. I put my hands on my hips and stared at him.**

**"So watcha' gonna' do ? Run home tell Shane and Eve that I am some freak ? It's not like I wanted this Michael!"**

**He was silent.**

**"I won't tell. "**

**What the fuck ?**

**"Then why go all physco on me. 'I knew you weren't human' " I said doing his voice.**

**"Would you rather I go home and blab to Shane and Eve about you being some bird?"**

**"Okay one. I am not some bird. Two, no. Three it's not your business of what I am. And four tell them I'll break all of those little vampire teeth. Okay ?"**

**"Sure. One condition."**

**"Ugh what ?"**

**"See if Eve likes me" He smiled.**

**I smiled and laughed a bit.**

**"Really ? She's in love with you dude." Did I just say dude ?**

**Michael seemed to notice too.**

**"Honestly I don't know."**

**He smiled and gave me a ride home.**

**Michael's POV**

**She's a fucking bird! And yeah I was the one who gasped and ran out the room...**

**Claire'sPOV**

**Michael promised not to tell anyone. And thankfully he didn't. I acted normal as I walked into the kitchen with Michael and Eve having a tounge on tounge session.**

**"You mind ?" I said to them.**

**Eve flipped me off with her fingers still in Michael's hair. **

**Well.**

**I got a can of cola and opened it. I lifted it to my lips when Shane came bursting in and looked straight at me.**

**"You"He said pointing a finger at me.**

**I took a drink of my cola and put it on the table.**

**"What ?"**

**"You played my Left 4 Dead game."**

**Crap. **

**"No I never."**

**I went behind Michael and Eve for protection.**

**"Hmm really ?"**

**I nodded and yelped as he lunged for me. He hit his hip off of a table and shouted,**

**"Fuck!"**

**I ran over to him as he fell to the floor.**

**"Oh my god. Are you ok ?"**

**He was clutching his side, and red liquid poured out from inbetween his fingers and started staining his top.**

**"Oh my god Oh my god!"I yelled**

**I kneeled next to him and got a towel and put it to his hip. I never even noticed that Michael and Eve had left.**

**I got some more towels and put them under his head. His gorgeous brown eyes were fluttering closed.**

**"Claire..."**

**"Yes yes I am here!"**

**"I-" He collapsed in my arms.**

**"No no no no no no" I kept repeating. I bent down and started to cry. I lost someone I loved.**

**Loved. Yes. I love him.**

**I looked at his closed eyes.**

**And I whispered in his ear,**

**"I love you Shane Collins."**

**And I pecked his lips lightly.**

**I went over to a dark corner and curled up in a ball, crying hard.**

**I then felt warm arms around me.**

**"You do ?" It was Shane's voice. WTF!**

**I jerked up and looked to my left. He was there smiling.**

**"What the, but you, and I-" I froze."You set me up"**

**"Course I did. My specialty."**

**"Don't EVER! Do that to me again. EVER! I thought I actually lost you."**

**"I would never leave you."**

**Awwwwh, he was being all sweet. Which was totally unlike the Shane I knew.**

**"And for your info. I played Left 4 Dead. But I dno' when."**

**"Don't care."**

**He hugged me tightly and I did back.**

**"Is it true ? " He asked.**

**"Is what true ?"**

**"That you love me ?"**

**I froze again.**

**"MLAS."**

**"What ?"**

**"Got it offa my friend. Means my lips are sealed."**

**"And who might that friend be ?"**

**"Who do you think doofus' I only have three friends."**

**"Ok-ay doke."**

**"Oh hey, Did I miss any action last night ?"**

**He looked at me with a blank expression.**

**"Football."**

**"You like football ?" He asked.**

**"Mad about it. Betcha I could beat you at a game."**

**I checked my watch.**

**"Fuck."**

**"What ?"**

**"I have a football game in 20 mins. I kinda gotta go."**

**"Okay."**

**I stood up and offered a hand to him. He took it, but like he needed it. I smiled to him and ran to my room. I still had my football kit from last year. I tried my best to sneak out when my dad was sleeping.**

**My kit was black and white. It was red. But not now... I played for Aberdeen.**

**I took off my clothes and put on my kit. White shorts that came to my knees with the Aberdeen flag on it. It was Nike too so it had the Nike logo. I pulled on my top and it had a tick on the right shoulder. On the middle it sayed TEAM RECRUITMENT. I pulled on my long socks over my knee pads. And put my shoes into a bag. I put on trackies and a large baggy jumper over my kit. I brushed my hair back into a high pony with a small fringe hanging down the sides.**

**I grabbed my backpack and headed out.**

**"See ya. Be home bout seven." I yelled.**

**I was already out the door and running to the football pitches**

**"Cmon Danvers! PUSH IT!" My coach was yelling at me.**

**We had to run around the pitch five times for our warm up. We already done our stretches so this was the last one. I ran full speed on my last lap. Past all of the other players. Even the boys. I hunched over, hands on my knees panting.**

**"Great Danvers."**

**I gave him a thumbs up and fell to the ground. The coach blew his whistle and gave me some water.**

**"Come on D. "**

**I stood up and took the water. I gulped down almost all of it. You know how when your puffed out taking a drink is s'pose to help you. It doesn't!**

**I went back to the locker room to change into my football shoes. When I heard a male's voice.**

**"Did you see her ?"One guy said.**

**"Danvers ? I know! Fucking bullet." Another guy said.**

**"She's a hottie though," Said another one again.**

**"Not for me. Breasts are not big enough!" Said the second guy**

**My breasts were double C!**

**"Aye okay mate. Like any of us will get a chance with her." The first guy said.**

**I shut my locker and grabbed my water. I went around the corner to face them.**

**"Yeah. None of you bastards will get a chance with me." I said and Smirked.**

**I gave them the finger and said,**

**"Later"**

**I walked away laughing and shaking my head,**

**"Idiots." I mumbled.**

**I walked out to the pitches again and joined my team. We were getting ready to play. We got positioned and so did the other team. (Btw I dno how football works so forgive me :) )**

**The coach blew the whistle and went over the rules, etc**

**We agreed to the rules and punishments.**

**He blew the whistle and the game started.**

**Shane'sPOV**

**I convinced Eve and Michael to go to Claire's game. I never knew she liked sports. And she said she could kick my ass. HA! Doubt it.**

**I walked onto the pitches with Michael and Eve who were now offically going out. I recognised this place. But I never knew where from. Anyway.**

**I showed Michael and Eve the benches and we were right up the back. We were about fifteen minutes late because we bought snacks for the game. **

**I bought a cola with a hot dog, Yum. Michael and Eve are sharing a corndog. Eugh. Claire scored all the goals for her team, and saved all of the goals. Apart from one. And she was a **

**fast runner too. Maybe she could beat me... She scored the final goal for her team and the crowed cheered. Along with me of course.**

**Claire'sPOV**

**C'mon! I gotta get this! C'MON! SHOOT!**

**YESSSSSSS!**

**I scored the final goal! My team lifted me up in a group hug and cheered my name. After the put me down we shaked hands with the other team.**

**I ran over to the benches to grab my kit bag. **

**"That was amazing!" Shane said.**

**What the fuck was Shane doing here ?**

**"Uhh, what are you doing here ?" I asked embarrased. **

**"Support."**

**"Support ?"**

**"Yep"**

**"Why"**

**"Cos"**

**"What's with you with single worded answers?"**

**"Dno"**

**I laughed. Like proper. **

**"You wanna' go for dinner after you change ?" He asked.**

**"Sure."**

**"You sure? "**

**"Positive."**

**"Okay."**

**"Okay."**

**Shane walked on as I took my trackies and jumper out of my bag.**

**"Shane. Hold up." I yelled.**

**I was putting on my trainers now. I put the bag over my shoulder and ran to him.**

**"Race you home."**

**"Your on"**

**I bolted and he followed.**

**I was only about one cm further than him.**

**We ran into a small forest with a bridge going over a massive lake. I slowed down and stopped at the bridge. **

**"Okay... I...can't..breath" I panted.**

**He was breathing heavy too.**

**"Fuck...your fast..." He wheezed.**

**I took out my water and poured it over my face.**

**"Want some.." I asked Shane.**

**He nodded and patted his butt pocket. He had some water in there. It was a small bottle and he gulped it all down.**

**I sighed and rested my arms on the bridge, watching the ducks pass by.**

**"It's so beautiful here." I said.**

**Wow. Corny moment.**

**Shane took hold of my wrist and whirled me round. Again, he was right there. In front of me. **

**He kissed me for a long moment. I pulled back and sneezed.**

**He laughed and gave me a hug.**

**My heart suddenly started beating really fast. And out of my mouth came,**

**"*Hiccup*"**

**Shane looked at me with an amused face.**

**"Wha-*hiccup*"**

**"Baby's got hiccups."**

**"So."**

**Shane started tickeling me and I fell to the ground.**

**"Shane SHANE STOP!" I screamed.**

**"Are the hiccups gone yet ?"**

**We listened and it was silent.**

**"I thin-*hiccup*" I started/**

**"Well then." Shane said and tickled me more. **

**I was roling all over the ground as he tickled me. **

**12 1/2 Mins after tickling fest.**

**Me and Shane were just lying on our backs, staring at the sky. It was deep purple and blue. The stars were a stunning, glistening silver, Our hands were clasped together and were resting on the ground with a pretty pink flower next to it. All we needed were fireflies and it would of been a perfect little date. Although, this was not a date. We were s'pose to go to dinner but oh well. I prefer this.**

**I am so glad, I am his Guaridan Angel.**


	6. cнαρтєя ѕιx x

**Unspoken Chapter 6.**

**Claire'sPOV**

**We walked home that night together hand in hand. It was perfect.. There weren't any fireflies like I imagened though. After we arrived at the Glass House, Shane and I made tacos. I sliced and diced. He done, whatever. I threw a peice of tomato at him and he shot me a quick look. He picked up a knife (very sharp!) and sliced and onion in half. Wow. Onion. Yawn! I licked the bit of tomato off of his cheek. I think I got some of his facial hair in there. We weren't even dating, yet I was comfertable around him. He grinned and got out some taco shells. He got out four, either two for him, two for me, three for him, one for me, or one for all of us. I don't know. Michael and Eve were out for the night. (*winkwink*). Shane handed me two tacos and he too his two and went through to the living room. I grabbed two cokes from the fridge and took them through to the livingroom. My heart almost shattered as I stepped through. Shane had his arm around one of those whorey, skanky blonde bitches. Like Monica.**_**(FYI Claire has met Monica. I just never wrote it :) ) **_**Shane was sharing her taco with her**_**,**_**like literally. He ate one side she ate/nibbled at the other.**

**"Love you" The blonde skank whispered.**

**"You too" Shane whispered back.**

**So much for being crazy about me. Shane's a whore. MAN SLUT!**

**I dropped my tacos, and coke and ran to my room almost as fast as Michael.**

**Shane's head shot round as I was at the top of the stairs. His face was in full shock. **

**I was in the fucking kitchen with him, He knew I was here. Again. MAN SLUT!**

**I gave him the finger and smiled, then walked fastly-with purpose- to my room. I slammed the door shut and it broke of the hinges. A wee bit...**

**I grabbed my diary from between my pillow and wrote.**

_**16th February. was**_

_**SHANE COLLINS = WHOREY, SKANKY, MAN SLUT!**_

_**I walked home with him from my football match, hand in hand. We made tacos, then his arms were around a Moinica Clone But not Monica I hope...**_

_**I. HOPE. SHE. WILL. DIE. WITH. HIM. IN. FLAMES. IN. HELL!**_

_**I hate him so much now, I will NEVER love a jerk like him again.**_

_**HATE HATE HATE HATE HIM!**_

_**Angry face! **_

_**-ClaireD!**_

**After I wrote that I didn't feel one bit better.**

**I heard running footsteps up the stairs and threw my diary under my pillow. I grabbed my ipod and put the earphones into pretend I was listening to music. The footsteps faded and Shane's door slammed shut. **

**After a few moments, I heard some unpleasent noises I wish I hadn't. **_**Thump thump, grunt, scream... **_** I shivered at the**__**thought of what was going on in there. I shut my eyes and just saw blackness. I was thinking about Shane. And after a few moments, I was inside his bedroom. No not standing just like, a visual of what was going on. OMG! Ewww! (Use your imagination People!) I opened my eyes and I was back in my room. Really, what the fuck was happening to me ?**

**I can read minds, I see visuals, what the hell ?**

**Is a Guardian Angel s'pose to have mad powers ?**

**No I didn't think so either.**

**But, Amelie said I was special, and unique ?**

**The tattoo on my foot tingled. I took off my sock and looked at it. It was glowing. It was neon, and beautiful. I was drawn to it. I stared at it and I felt myself being sucked into the tattoo as it tingled.**

_**Young Claire. Approach me.**_** Said a voice as I looked at my tattoo. **

**My eyes were like anime. **

_**Claire. You must listen to me. You are not any Guardian Angel you are the Guardian Angel, from Archangel Cassiel.**_

**As she said that my tattoo turned the colours of ****black, bronze, purple, silver and white. And it had a small 3 on the left hand corner of the love heart.**

**"Isn't Archangel Cassiel a Fallen Angel ?" I asked.**

_**Why yes Indeed. But you were not made for evil. You were made for peace, love and protection of the humanity. You have extraordinary powers. For example, You can read minds, see into the future, work with the elements of nature, water, fire, earth and sun. You can also see scences from different places. Like Shane and Mandy. You experianced that power moments ago yes ?**_

**I nodded. What the fuck was I talking to ?**

**All of a sudden an ancient woman was sitting on my bed next to me rubbing my foot. The ancient, victorian woman shut her eyes and said, **

_**Angel of God,  
My Guardian dear,  
To whom God's love entrusts him here;  
Ever this day be at his side,  
To light and guard,  
To rule and guide. **_

_**Guardian Angel from heaven so bright,  
Watching beside him to lead him aright,  
Fold thy wings round him,  
and guard him with love,  
Softly sing songs to him of heaven above.**_

**The ancient woman opened her eyes again and smiled at me.**

_**Claire, You will now be known as Cassiel in The Guardain Angel Community. But beware you must stay away from Abaddon. She is a Demon. Made to destroy, But is also part Guardian Angel. Her name is Ezekial. **_

**"May I ask her real name ?"**

_**Why certainly. Her name is Eve Rosser. Half Demon, H**_**a**_**lf Angel. It's not her fault, but NOT get on her bad side. Only she can kill you and other like her kind, **_

**"My Eve ? So her demon name is Abaddon. Her angel name is Ezekial. And her human name is Eve ?"**

_**Yes. and Yes.**_

**"Okay. Not to be rude but anything else ?"**

_**No. You may return to your human life. And for your information my name is Leo.**_

_**Leo ? **_**I thought.**

**I knew she was reading my mind so I tried something stupid like send a message back.**

_**Can you hear me ?**_** I said.**

_**Yes**_** the victorian woman said, smiled then left.**

**Okay-doke then. **

**Okay, so I am Shane's Guardian Angel and human. Eve is Human/Demon/Angel. I have powers... **

**SWEET!**

**I grabbed my diary from the side and wrote.**

_**Same Day**_

_**Just got a visit from my new "mother" named Leo.**_

_**I have powers YIPEE! I already know how to use some of them. Oh well. I am so excited! **_

_**Shane and Mandy, PAHAHAHAHA. I think I will have fun with them. Okay, I am becoming like a jealous, love-sick teen! Great! Just what I needed on top of all this drama...**_

_**I also found out that my bestfriend might be out to kill me. She is Human/Angel/Demon. HOORAH!**_

_**Oh well. Time to get going and have some fun. Luv yah!**_

_**-ClaireD!x**_

**I put my diary back under my pillows and made my bed. The tattoo on my foot was still the same colours as it was when Leo entered my room.**

**I was looking at it when I heard a knock on the door.**

_**Bastard**_** I thought. I knew it was Shane.**

**I went over to my broken door and opened slowly so it wouldn't fall off.**

**I looked at Shane who only had his jeans on, with the zipper halfway done. He had sex hair. Pretty Obvious! I heard them for god sake.**

**I smirked a bit but I hid it.**

**"What do you want ?" I asked.**

**"Look, Mandy is nothing OK ? She's just my entertainment."**

**"Yeah, Well find a real girl. Not a fake made of plastic."**

**I grinned at the thought..**

**Shane was still looking at me with absolute control.**

**I looked at him again. And I read his mind.**

_**I l**_**ove her **_**I love her I love her I love her I love her I love her I love her...**_

**"If you loved me Shane, you wouldn't need entertainment and is being a fucking dick part of your "speciality" with setting people up ?"**

**He looked embarrased. A muscle in his jaw flared and he just stared at me. I stared back with my hands on my hips, holding my head high. Well not that high. **

"**Blow me Shane."**

**"Suck my dick bitch,"**

**"Why don't you grow one first ?" I smiled.**

**"Bitch"**

**"Bastard"**

**"Skank"**

**"Hoe"**

**"Slut"**

**"MAN SLUT!"**

**"...SPOON!"**

**"What ?"**

**"Spoon. You know you use it to eat soup with."**

**I glared at him.**

**"I'm not fucking stupid like that hoe your with."**

**"I told you. I am not with her!"**

**"Watevs" I flipped him off and went down to the kitchen.**

**"Boys. Fucking dicks."**

**"I hope your not reffering to all boys" Said Michael.**

**"Naaah, your just an ass" I winked and got a can of cola. I popped it open and ran to my room. **

**What to do, what to do...**

**I decided to try out my powers.**

**I turned round and wasn't surprised. Shane was standing there. Oh great. This should be fun...**

**Oh god... I got a good look at him.**

**HAH!**

**He was wearing playboy boxers!**

**Told you he was a man slut!**

**"What do you want bawbag ?" I said.**

**He never answered just came forward. **

**Okay maybe no boxers. He was only in a.. OMG!**

**He was only wearing a condom. It was purple with the playboy logo on it. WTF! Was it fruity flavoured ?**

**He lunged for me and grabbed me from behind.**

**"Sssssh baby girl. I don't want much."**

**He was pushing my body into his. **

**I had no other choice.**

**"RAPE! RAPE RAPE!" I screamed.**

**I did a double take (the punchy thing :) ) and punched him twice in the face.**

**OMG! My hand was on fire...**

**Sweet!**

**I blew it and the fire was out. Shane had a black, fist mark on his face.**

**Michael came charging through the door. **

**"..uh ?"**

**"Attempt Rape!"**

**I pointed at Shane.**

**"He needs to grow a dick before he can do anything like that. Arsehole! I can't believe I liked him!" I was yelling.**

**I was pacing back and forth not caring that Michael and Shane were in the room.**

**Michael took Shane by his shoulders and carried him out.**

**"Claire..."He said slowly**

**"What!" I yelled coming out of my trance.**

**"Love you."**

**"Fuck you"**

**I kicked him out the door with Michael carrying him out.**

**"Dick!" I yelled.**

**I was angry yeah I was!**

**I clenched my fists and thought about fire.**

**My fists were tingeling, but I never felt the fire. **

**Shane came running in the room with clothes on this time. **

**I shot a fire bolt at him and he fell off the railing, down the stairs.**

**What the fuck am I doing ? I am s'pose to protect him!**

**I ran my fastest outside and jumped off the railing next to Shane.**

**Mandy was already beside him.**

**"Move" I said.**

**"Bite me you bitch!" she screamed.**

**I took her shoulders and shoved her back. She went flying into the door.**

**Mine! I thought.**

**I put my hand on his chest. It wasn't moving.**

**I thought about Heaven. Leo. And all the guardian angels.**

_**Come back to me oh loved one.**_

_**From heaven and above, we shall help.**_

_**Lords all mighty, Bring him back to me.**_

_**Shane Collins, I love you with all my heart. **_

_**Come back...**_

**I kept focus on him, not caring that he tried to rape me, or dated a skank. I still had to protect him from being the idiot he is.**

**His eyes fluttered open and my hand was still over his heart.**

**"Claire..." **

**"Yes. I am here. And I am truely sorry. I never meant anything I swear."**

**He sat up and looked at me. Wow. He is gorgeous...**

**He grabbed hold of me and pulled me into a bear hug.**

**"Okay...not breathing..."**

**"Sorry.." He looked down then back up at me. Our eyes locked for, I don't know how long. Michael, Eve and Mandy were in the same room. I honestly didn't care that they saw that. **

**I was his, and he was mine. No matter what. I would protect him from all the Evil in this world. Even if it killed me.**

**A/N: It's short n crap :) xx R&R ?**


	7. Cнαρтєя ѕєνєη x

Unspoken Chapter seven.

Claire's POV

**Remembering the moments from last night, instantly brought shock back to me. Shane was lying on the couch, and I was wrapping his arm in a bandage. He was fast alseep so I sat on the chair across from 'Michael's' chair. I was remembering the night I first met him. I was running from a vampire. Who was oddly familliar. I was running from him and my father in the first place. I was never s'pose to start protecting Shane fully untill I was 19. And I am only 17! Although, Leo had said I was special. Leo, my now new mother, since my real one had died, and my father, ugh don't get me started on that drunken ass! I was never the aggressive type, but still. I wanted to rip his guts out and feed them to sharks. Anyway, Leo had said I was special, something to do with Cassiel, the fallen angel. But I wasn't made for evil. I was made for the opposite. Yet, my mother and father were human. Right ? So did that make me some paracite ? I don't know. I looked over at Shane and smiled. Remembering when he first touched me, gave me my first kiss and hug. He made me feel loved. Like he actually cared about me, despite all the other things he'd done. He was kinda an ass, but he knew what he was doing. Kinda. Mostly. Right ? I stood up and kneeled next to him. He smiled a bit, like he knew I was here. I concentrated on him and pushed into his mind. He was having one of THOSE dreams. You know, the ones were you run about in Golden meadows, filled with flowers and such. Shane was lying down eyes closed. And there was a girl next to him. It wasn't me though. It was Mandy. Shane looked over to her and flinched, like he never knew she was there. He slowly tried to get away but Mandy grabbed him and and sat on top of him.**

_**"Going sssomewhere ?" **_**Mandy hissed.**

**Shane just looked lost, and utterly terrified of that hag. And, of course. She started cackling, and the clear blue sky became grey, filled with mysteriously, tingy red colours. **

_**"HEY!"**_** A girl shouted. Me I pressumed.**

**The hag never moved. She stayed on his lap, running her fingers along his chest. She started unbuttoning his t-shirt. And honestly, I couldv'e no WOULD'VE killed her!**

_**"Hey!" **_**I repeated. **_**"Want to do me a favour you hag, and get off of Shane!"**_** I yelled.**

_**"What do yooou care! He doesssssn't even like yooou!" **_**Mandy hissed.**

**I looked over at Shane who looked like he was in pain. He looked at me, with those gorgeous eyes and pleaded me. **

_**"He would care more for me than he would for you!"**_** I snapped. I hope that was true.**

**Before I knew it, the hag was on top of me, clawing at me. **

**HEY WAIT! Isn't this Shane's dream!**

**The hag had me by my throat and was squeezing. Shane was trying to get up, but he was pinned down, but with what.**

**Mandy's eyes turned red and she smiled, with gleaming fangs hanging down from her perfect, cock sucking, mouth.**

**Next I. Died.**

**I pulled out of his mind and looked down.**

_**Thank god that was just a dream! I mean, I can't die! Leo said so! Unless it was Eve's demon half.**_

**I looked at Shane again, who looked like he was having a hard time. I smiled a bit, and pulled the covers over him. I put my back against the couch, and fell asleep on and clutching Shane's arm.**

**Shane's POV.**

**I woke up, from succesfully saving Claire in my dream. NOT! I can't even play hero in my own fucking dreams/nightmares! Claire, CLAIRE! I bolted straight up and realised I had a cover over me. I smiled, it was Claire's. Even though it was torn and stained, it was her baby one. And she let me use it. I looked around, and listened. Seems no one's in. I looked down, and there was littl- I mean young Claire. Oh who cares! This is my mind! Little, cute Claire, snuggling into my arm. Her face was so cute when she was sleeping. Yet, she looked torn, but somehow. Still strong. She'd been through hell, though she still looked amazing. I have been through hell myself, but -not being sexist- she's a girl. Not saying that girls arn't tough etc etc. But... you get what I mean, right ? No you probobly don't. I let out an audioble sigh and scooted over. I left enough space for Claire so I could let her snuggle with me. I gently, tryed to remove her head from my arm. I even waggled it like a spaztic. Yet, she still held on.**

_**"No..Shane." **_**She mumbled.**

**I smiled down at her and lifted her with my non injured arm. She wasn't heavy, just over feather light. I placed her beside me and put the covers over her. She turned and her head was on my chest. She smiled and wrapped her free arm around my waist, or tryed to, and snuggled close to me. Still clutching my arm she smiled more. I looked down, just a little shocked, but as usual, smiled. I put my head on hers and wrapped my arms- ARM around her too. **

**"Finally" Claire whispered, reaaaaaally quietly, and snuggled up more to me. I never noticed, but Claire was crying. I kissed her nose, and whiped away her tears. Yes, we aren't going out, but hey. I love her like a- no MORE than a sister. I somehow feel like I know her. You know how that person you swear you know in the crowd, but..you really don't ? Yea, this is kinda like one of those situations. Well... If I do know her, I will find out how. Eventually. Maybe. I dunno!**

**...**

**Claire'sPOV**

**YES! I was finally next to him! Stealing all his warmth. I snuggled closer to him, so I could steal it even more. I couldn't help it, I had started to cry. But really, who could blame me. My three friends are the only ones who make me feel safe and loved. I let myself fall into a sleep, in his warm embrace...**

**Eve's POV**

**I walked through the Glass House doors, coming home from Common Grounds, where I work for a freekin evil hippie! When I saw Shane and Claire, snuggled up on the couch. Claire looked like a small fly, caught in a massive spiders web. I tiptoed -unsuccesfully- over to Shane, and pinged his head. His eyes shot open and looked at me.**

**"WHAT!" He furiously whispered.**

**I threw my hands up in circled over them and them put my hands on my hips.**

**"Explain!" I whispered back.**

**"It's not what you think." Shane said. **_**Yeah right! **_**I smirked. "I was having a bad dream, woke up with Claire's blanket around me and Claire was lying on the floor clutching my arm so I lifted her up and here we are!" Shane whispered, obviously needed breath after his long sentance.**

**"Alrighty then. If you do anythin' else to my littl-"**

**"YOUNG!" He whispered anrgryly. **

**I rolled my eyes and continued.**

**"YOUNG Claire, I am ripping your balls off and I'll slap you with them!" Okay, that was one of my lame threats I use on Michael, but yeah...i**

**He nodded gulping, obviously having a visual. I clomped away leaving little love birds their privacy.**

**Claire's POV.**

**I looked up at Shane who was rubbing his eyes.**

**"She got you good Shane." I whispered. He jerked and looked down.**

**"You were awake."**

**"I was awake the FULL time. Well maybe not for ten minutes or so..." I trailed off looking down on his chest. It was surprisingly fasinating watching him breath.**

**"What'd you mean by the full time?" Shane asked, lifting my chin up so I'd look him in the eye.**

**I shut mine and smiled.**

**"The full time. Clutching your arm to get me to sleep with you." **

**Shane looked shocked, and I ran the words through my head.**

**"OH NO! I don't mean THAT sleep with you." I said quickly.**

**Shane had a look of relief wash over his face. **

**"I ment, so that I could sleep beside you so I could be-" I stopped myself and looked at him.**

**"So you could be ?" He asked,**

**"N-nothing!"**

**He chuckled, "Whatever"**

**"Awwh, don't be mad at me Shane."**

**"Who said I was mad ?" He raised his eyebrow in that weird way, that somehow reminded me of Tom and Jerry. Shane put his hand on my back tracing circles. My eyes widened and I gasped.**

**"NO!" I yelled pushing him away. I sat up and looked down. Oh my god, I overreacted.**

**"Sorry Shane. I never ment that." I said.**

**"It's s'ok." I smiled at him and layed back down.**

**"If you don't want me touching you, just tell me." He smiled his killed smile and hugged me into him.**

**"No, it's not that I don't want you to, it's just scars, and my tattoo still stings." Okay, the tattoo bit was a total lie.**

**"Oh, okay then, Do you want some cream ? I could rub it on your back, or you could. Either way, it'll help."**

**I smiled at him. **

**"Meet you up in the bathroom ?"**

**He nodded, and I bolted from the bathroom.**

**I only jerked away because he touched one of the openings for my wings. It doesn't matter though, it just looks normal to him. Although any other fallen angel or angel etc, can tell. So, Shane won't know. Good. My secret is still safe. I sat down on the toilet seat, and folded my wings back into my back, and held them in untill they were fully squished in my back. Shane came up with the cream and a sponge. He smiled at me, and I returned one.**

**"You want to or me ?"**

**"I don't mind, but I'd prefer someone else." I blushed and he winked,**

**"Alrighty then."**

**I turned round and raised my top. I clipped off my bra, but held it in place. I felt Shane stiffen behind me, and the air was awkward.**

**"Shane ?" I asked.**

**"Yeah. Just getting stuff ready."**

_**or checking my back out.**_** I thought to myself.**

**I felt the cold moisture on my back, and he rubbed it in circles all over my back. It was really relaxing, and relaxing was something I lacked. I felt him pulling the sides of my bra, and held the clip. He pulled my top down and said,**

**"All done." **

**I stood up and showed him my palms. All ten. **

**Shane looked confused.**

**"High ten ?" **

**"Yeah, not that." He tilted his head a little. "What's that on the bottom of your palm ?" He pointed to it. **

**I looked down. **

**CRAP! CRAP! CRAP! CRAP!**

**It was the tattoo that said SC with a love heart under, and next to it. I hid it behind my back and said.**

**"Nothing!"**

**"C'mon Claire ? Pweeeease ?" He done his puppy dog eyes.**

**I couldn't resist. I lifted my hand and put it in front of his face.**

**"W. T. F is SC ?"**

**"It's not a thing. It's a person." I smiled, winked, and walked out the bathroom. "Oh hey Shane thanks. Oh by the way your names **_**Sshane Ccollins **_**right ?" I said, doubling the letter hoping he wold catch on. **

**"Yeaah" He gave me that look again and I rolled my eyes!**

**"Boys! Freakin morons!" I yelled.**

**Shane's POV**

**SC SC SC **

**ME!**

**Shane Collins! **

**Oh could it be! **

**Yes yes it's me!**

**Okay sorry, had a mental frikkin moment there. So, why would Claire have SC TATTOOED on her palm ? Is she into me or something ? Y, E. A. H. M. A. N!**

**Okay sorry had another mental moment there. SMILEY FACE!**

**Feck. I'm turning into Myrnin!**

**...**

**Claire's POV.**

_**Hey Diary. Not wrote to you in agees. But yeah, don't you think boys are morons! Like big ones! Shane can't even take a hink that it's his enitials on my palm. Sigh! Oh well. He'll find out sooner or later right ? Yeah I hope so! -ClaireDxx**_

**Sorry for not updating, but yeah I have had school, and tests, and I have been drawing for contests, and essays, and sh!t. I will be updating more by usuing every spare second I have! Thank you's all (Is you's a word btw ?) for the wait and appreciation! AND another thing. If you think I should continue my Truth or Dare story (including the shower scene*shivers*) and/or Well That Was Awkward, let me know please! B'cos I have no idea. But you may have to wait untill I finish my in-progress stories before adding new chapters. I also want to start new stories bu**_**t **_**can't deal with all the stress and stuff (HAH! Stress at 12/13 yeah right!). I have 2 ideas that I will be doing, but not for another couple of months. Love Yous! (Again, is you's a word!) xxxxxxxxxxxxx SexyBite112!**

**OH! Sorry for short chappy (n) I need to go to bed early and I promised! PROMISED! myself I would do ONE chapter of ONE story. So I did :-) **

****


	8. Cнαρтєя єιgнт x

Unspoken Chapter Eight

**Claire'sPOV**

_**Claire Danvers,**_

_**Bitch! You thought you could get away couldn't you ? well you better start running. You will never be able to protect Shane. He is related to me! Your daddy is no very happy with you! My vampire scout can still smell you and your stupid little friends. Start running little Claire, or i'll will fucking kill you, no matter how fucking tough you are! I don't care if you are my sons 'guardian angel'! You won't be once you've died once we're finished with you! **_

_**Frank, your dad, and vampire scout!**_

**I kept reading the note over and over.**__**I got it in the mail today, and I screamed. Fully! I was just starting to settle in and be all comfertable, then I get this! What the fuck is wrong with my fucked up life! I hated that I was some paracite and that it always had to happen to ME!**

**Shane came running in and bolted for me. He held me at arms length, then brought me into a hug and squeezed me tight.**

**"Claire, are you ok!" Shane asked.**

**"Yeah, fine sure. I'm just gonna go now..."**

**I pulled out of his hug, and bolted up the stairs. I guess I was use to running away from stuff. I need to learn not to or else I'll seem like a pussy. And a pussy is something I am not. I am the complete opposite. Kinda. Right ?**

**I ripped the letter and threw it into the bin next to my bed.**

**He was coming to get me. And Shane, and Michael and Eve! I never knew Frank had relations to Shane. I guess I'll act all surprised when I get his visit. But, when'll that be ?**

**I hate my life!**

**"Claire, Claire honey dinners ready!" Eve yelled through my door.**

**"Go away!" I yelled back.**

**"Claire, don't make me barge through this door. If someone's pissed you off, i'll kick their arse!" Eve yelled.**

**I smiled a bit.**

**I went over to my door and dried my tears. I put my hood up and walked downstairs next to Eve. As I walked in the kitchen the boys were laughing and joking around with beers in their hands, and Eve gave Michael a kiss, and dug into her taco. Shane put his beer down and held his arms open for me to give him a hug. I tucked my hands into my sleeves and put my arms around his waist. I silently started to cry, and** **I wouldn't let go. Ever.** **Shane hugged me back and picked me up. He held me by my butt and I wrapped my legs around his waist, still holding on. He took me to his room and layed me down. I was still holding his waist, with my face against his chest.**

**He laughed. Actually laughed, for once.**

**"Claire, you've got to let go sometime." He raised an eyebrow as I shook my head, giving a reply of a simple 'no'. He started tickling me. My weak point. I giggled and let go. I fell off the bed and just stayed there on the cold floor.**

**"Claire?" Shane said.**

**"What?" I mumbled through my squashed lips against the cold hard floor. **

**He laughed again and poked at my back with his foot. **

**"ouch" I said**

**I turned to face him and gave him a deathly glare. He held his hands back in defense and said sorry.**

**"Claire, are you ok ? If something's up you can tell me. You know that right ?" Shane said.**

**Shane was really sweet in moments like this. I brought my knees to my chest and wrapped my arms around them. There was one thing kinda bothering me, that only he could answer. I looked into his gorgeous mud pie brown eyes, and saw a sparkle.**

**"Who is Mandy ? And how or why did she just appear out of no where ? This seems like a story with magical powers where she poofs out of thin air." I rolled my eyes, and realised I had just said that aloud.**

**Shane laughed again,**

**"Is that what's bothering you ? Pfft! Mandy is nothing. She sneaks into my window at night and demands pleasuring and shit, I think she drugs me and I become a kinda physcopathic bastard and do things I don't mean."**

**"Naah, that's just you Shane." I smiled. And he did too.**

**"So Mandy is nothing ?,"**

**"Yeah, just a childhood bitch friend."**

**"Okay" I was a little happier now. **

**"Well, that was cleared up fast" I said,**

**"Yeah."**

**I sat on the bed next to him and played with my fingers. Shane brought his index finger to my chin and twisted it round to face him.**

**"Hey," He said softly.**

**"Hey" I replied.**

**Shane was kinda like my big brother. My big brother that I loved. And, possibly falling for,**

**"Anythin' else you need darlin' ?" He asked.**

**"Nope" I said shyly. I didn't want to tell him how I feel, I don't even know if it's just my hormones going crazy because it's my first guy friend i've had, who had comforted me when I was down and kissed me and tucked me in at night, and.. done all the things my mother done before she died. I never knew what love was after that. I loved my mother, alot. Then she comitted suicide because my father was working late at night, and she thought he was cheating on her. Well, that's what my dad told me. And is the only thing I could believe. I looked up at Shane, who was staring back at me. He smiled and kissed my cheek slowly. **

**"You ready for some dinner darlin' ?" He asked.**

**"Sure," I said, even though I was particuarlly hungry. I followed Shane out of the door, when I tapped his shoulder. He turned slightly, and then faced me. I forgot how tall he was. So I looked up at him.**

**"Your the big brother I never had Shane. I love you for that." I nodded slowly and kissed his chest, then walked down to the kitchen for food. Foofd sounded nice. I grabbed myself a taco and dug in, when Shane walked through with what looked like after glow.**

**At 9.00pm**

**"SHANE!" I screamed out his name. He killed me on his zombie game.**

**"I told you lil lassie!" He yelled. **

**"You can't even let a girl win once can you ?"**

**"Hmmm, NOPE!" He said popping the p.**

**I turned my controller off and threw it at him.**

**"Ouch!" He said over dramatically.**

**I stuck my tounge out at him and went upstairs to bed.**

**I put shorts and a tank on and lay down on my bed. All my thoughts came rushing back to me, the note, Frank, he was coming to get me. I wobbled over to my door and locked it so noone could get in. I held my head because of all the rushing thoughts, cramming into my head. I fell to the floor with a thud, and screamed. Because he was here again..**

**Was rushed, sorry! =D**


	9. Cнαρтєя ηιηє x

**Shane's POV**

**My dad was coming back to town. He said he was coming to kill a bird. And that I've to stay away from 'it'. Apparrantly the bird was lurking right under neath my nose. Yeah, there was no sign of any bird round this filthy town...**

**Claire'sPOV**

**They wouldn't know. Non of them would know that he came into my room, locked my door shut, gagged me and tied me up. I couldn't see, but I could smell his sickening scent, fill my nose. He smelled of blood. Mixed, with something that was puke ? I don't know. I started struggling, but it never worked. The ropes were already giving me burns.**

**"Hello little Claire." My fathers deep voice spoke.**

**I never answered. He took the fabric away from my eyes, and I saw that I was in a bright white room. And there was blood, alot of blood, everywhere. And that's when I saw him. At first I thought it was Shane, but then I noticed the golden blonde hair, shimmering away into a deadly black. His face was so pale, paler than before, Michael. His lifeless body was lying on the ground, next to the vampire scout. His fangs hung low from his perfectcly ruby red lips, and a smile was on his face. My dad cut the gag, and also my cheek.**

**"I'm not very happy with you Claire," My father spoke.**

**"Why ? What's wrong with me. I've been your fucking doll that you beat up whenever you fucking feel like it."**

**"You better watch your language lady! Or I will kill you right now, and I will never be caught!"**

**"You can't kill me," I glared at him, while breathing heavily from the pain in my cheek. I looked over at Michael, and I still saw that sparkle in his eye. The sparkle he'd always had. Was he still alive ? No, he couldn't be. That'd just be cliche. I looked at my father who was talking with a chubby guy, with a beard and loads of tattoo's. I was starting to get angry, but I couldn't let my non-mastered-powers come out. I saw a knife, not far from where I was sitting. I crossed my legs and scooted over. I grabbed the knife and started cutting, trying to make it look not obvious. The ropes cut easily. I held them and waited.**

**"..will know." The chubby guy said. "He knows her! But he doesn't know what she is! If I could just get him some proof then-"**

**"Enough Frank! We will charge, and prove your young Shane that she is some paracite."**

**"Uhh, paracites are known in this town."**

**"I don't care! We could get hundreds for her! I don't care, she's a bitch anyway!**

**"I am not a bitch father!" I butted in their -oh so important- conversation.**

**I stood up and ran to him.**

**"Get the fuck out my life!" I screamed. **

**He laughed.**

**"I have a knife! I swear, I, I will cut you! I have a knife...roar ?" (I suck at trying to make things humerous,as you can see)**

**I looked at him,**

**"Fuck, Off!" I told him. My father was being the pathetic bastard he always was, he'd used that joke on me before, and he actually did cut me. Deep. I have scars and shit from it. I clenched my fists together, and I felt them heat up. I felt the fire take over my palms. I placed them on my fathers chest, and dug deep. He yelled, and I wasn't even started. **

**"One day father, I will get my revenge." I said, before disappearing into another room. And suddenly, I was in the living room, and could smell the wonderful delight of chilli, with extra strong garlic, and the shouting of the rest of the 'peeps'. I heard music playing, and I assumed it was Michael, but he was dead, right ? As if on que, Michael came down the stairs.**

**"Hey Claire" He winked and make a shushing motion with his finger on his lips. He made a motion for me to look at my cheek, so I did. The cut was gone. It was like nothing had happened, at all. But how, was that humanly possible ?**

**"Hey, dead guy." I replied, physically meaning it. Was it only me who heard the soft guitar playing ? I mean, wasn't it only Michael.**

**I walked over to the couch and saw Shane's head dangling over a brown guitar. He was playing some beautiful music, I wanted to keep listening to it. I stood behind him, leaning on the hard bit behind the couch cushions (do you know what I mean ?:S). I shut my eyes and listened to his beautiful music. I mean, Michael was better, but Shane, who knew he had a talent. I thought of oceans, the waves crashing up against the rocks smoothly, walking along the beach with the tide coming in onto your feet, late night on the beach, and how much I'd love to feel the sand inbetween my toes. **

**"You like it ?" Shane's voice interupted my thoughts, but I didn't mind. I opened my eyes and smiled down at him. His head was dangling back, making it upside down as I looked down at him.**

**"Love it." I whispered close to him. I rested my cheek next to his, his rough, scratchy cheek, relaxing against mine. I lifted my head up and looked at him, his beautiful eyes staring back at me, with a shine. I smiled, 'he likes me'.**

**"Play some more ?" I asked.**

**He smiled at me, and I was going to kiss him, but Eve's voice interupted.**

**"Dinner!" She shouted from the kitchen.**

**Me and Shane made an 'ugh' noise and rolled our eyes, at the exact same time. Shane placed his/Michael's guitar in it's case and made his way into the kitchen. Before entering he gave me that killer smile, that made my stomach flutter. I sat down to a big bowl of chilli, with Shane sitting across from me. Michael and Eve were chattering away, until Eve noticed I wasn't talking. I kept looking at Shane then eating, then Shane, then eating, then drink, then Shane and the process goes on.**

**"Claire!" Eve shouted.**

**"What what!" I shouted.**

**Eve raised her eyebrow and laughed,**

**"You ok, you seem a little distracted." I felt the red hot burning blush in my cheeks.**

**"No, this chilli's just so good" I said with a fully toothed smile.**

**"Really ?, cos' I made it."**

**At that moment everyone spat the chilli out and went for their drinks.**

**"Hey! yous were eating it before!" Eve whined.**

**"You've probobly poisoned it with, I dunno, some non-chilli ingrediant like zombie bits or vanilla perfume" Shane said.**

**"Oh fuck up,"**

**"Now now, children. No need for the harshness." I smiled, even though I was the youngest, it was pretty funny. Everyone just looked at me, and I just looked down, and started picking at my nails.**

**I glanced up and they were still staring at me.**

**"What!" I burst out. Not meaning for it to sound bitchy or anything. Shane cleared his throat and began talking.**

**"So um, I got this call last night and umm well..." He started "It's kinda hard to say, I mean I've not been spending alot of time with Frankie."**

**"Who's Frankie ?" It sounded like a girls name, so I started gettin angry. The whole Mandy thin was enough, and now another one. Fucking hell!**

**"It's not what you think, Frankies-"**

**"Same old excuse Shane!" I yelled, again not meaning it. I hated it that I never gave him a chance. My hands started heating up. I saw the redness around the edges. I rushed out of my seat and into the living room.**

**"Frankie's my dad. I sometimes call him Frankie." I heard Shane's voice.**

**I was slouched down on the couch, my arms crossed trying to cool off. I don't know why I get so angry with him these days.**

**"My dad phoned, and he's coming to kill some kind of bird. So i'll be gone for a few days."**

**I froze, does he mean me?**

**"What type of bird ?" I asked.**

**"A white winged one." He replied...**

**Sorry it's short, but i've got school, but will be off for four days on friday. So i'll try my best to keep updating! : D SexyBite112!**


End file.
